


Fight For Us

by UselessReptile



Series: Fic Trade [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura kicks ass, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Secret Agency, F/M, secret agent Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessReptile/pseuds/UselessReptile
Summary: Takashi Shirogane, agent of VOLTRON, is on a secret mission to take out a serial killer who has several victims tied up and ready to be tortured. When Shiro arrives, one of the victims takes over his job for him instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic trade installment. Hope you enjoy!

"All the details are sent. Shirogane, you should have the address now--" 

"Yes, affirmative, I'm on route." Shiro responded through the communication link through his helmet as he tapped the left side of his helmet to minimize the screen on the inside of his visor. The display showed a top view map with a route highlighted that he needed to get to, and as soon as possible.

A serial killer was on the loose. His latest work involved foreign women, and Shiro had just been sent his latest coordinates. The killer tends to lure more than five women to a location, drug them, and then takes them to another location -in this case a warehouse by the harbor. When the killer deems he has enough he'll begin to torture and kill them.

Shiro's bike purred when he accelerated on a straight path, slowing into the turns and continuing on. He is one of the fastest driver's of _V_ _OLTRON_ , a highly secretive operation that handles assassinations. _V_ _OLTRON_ currently has six members, the top agent is Takashi Shirogane. A genuine fighter. Other agents include Keith Kogane and Lance McClain, they are a team because individually they are less effective. Keith's too rash and doesn't think of a better option, whereas Lance can be easily distracted on missions. For the first few months of their partnership though Lance was very distracted...with Keith. That didn't help. Another agent that rarely sees field work is Hunk Garrett, and Hunk's primary position is engineering. Side job: best cook ever. That's according to Lance, who's favorite thing are these cookies made one night at three AM when Lance was going through a rough break-up. Hunk's more or less partner, is Katie Holt, nickname: Pidge. She's very good with electronic works and designed the programs they use for decryption, as well as their gear including the communication helmets, everyone's weapons, and the defense system for their home base. She got help from the final and top player of _V_ _OLTRON_ : Coran, full name Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe. His accent sort of sounds Australian but he's got orange -yes, orange- hair and an incredible mustache. There are scars under his eyes from a long time ago.

Turn after turn Shiro rode closer, trying not to waste much time and every now and then he brought the map back up to make sure he was going in the right direction. Three blocks away now and Shiro slowed before pulling to a stop. He killed the engine and removed his helmet putting in an ear piece for communication, "Pidge I'm at the building."

"Good, you were a bit slower than I expected but I think you'll have a spot to enter on the North side, way up on the second floor. Get me a view inside and then I can be precise." Katie preferred to be exact. So waited for Shiro to get into position.

Shiro ran to the north side and activated a jump boost which launched him eleven feet vertically, next was grips on his gloves and boots that effortlessly held onto the metal siding. Shiro scaled up the wall to the windows mentioned and found an already broken one to maneuver through while twisting. The gripping stopped and Shiro crouched behind a box next to the rail.  From a small bag on his left him he pulled out a device, opened up the tripod legs on the box and turned it on. A lens opened out of the top, extended an inch and then bent ninety degrees and then Shiro heard a shutter as it took a picture. The lens moved in a full circle taking a picture every quarter turn. The camera was also equipped infrared to detect heat signatures. 

Katie grinned on her end, great~ all the info she needed, and began to work. It was quick and she rendered a virtual room on her monitor.

"Listen up Shiro, I count nine bodies clustered together around a strut southwest of your present position. Distance: 23 ft. They all look like they're sitting or laying on the ground. The Perp is in an office against the west wall," Katie had control of her little robot and turned the lens to get a live feed, "Shiro, he's leaving the office! I, I think he's going to start the torture, you have to act fast!" 

Katie could see something in his hands, it looked curved and sharp, no wait! It's a meat cleaver! "Shiro's he's got a cleaver!"

Shiro now peeked over the box too, figuring out the best way to land a surprise attack on this man. He could hear the killer's footsteps echo but they were beginning to get drowned out as one or two of the women were waking up and screaming now. Two, maybe four? Shiro could distinguish were crying out in fear and talking in Portuguese for one and Mandarin was another women. Damnit, Takashi just go! Shiro cursed himself as he saw the killer walk closer still and he's practically at the crowd of women. The conscious ones were scrambling backwards as far as they could go with their hands tied together and to the strut. That left a few unconscious women within range now of the killer's cleaver and blood lust.

He began to mumble something and swing the cleaver back and forth, stopping right by a women who lay on the ground at his feet now. He tapped the top of the blade against the ground to dull it, make it more painful and then hovered the weapon over her arm.

Shiro worked at removing his right glove because his weapon was a mechanical arm, but it snagged on a strap on his leg somehow. Something he meant to get fixed, in case this happened, and his eyes went off the killer momentarily to try and fix his own problem. His hand released two main attacks, electrical current of 100 milliamps which is lethal or it'll heat up to cause third-degree burns to whatever it touches. Shiro can change to either attack at will, instantly. On top of that he's the best hand-to-hand combat fighter of _V_ _OLTRON_ and the next best is Keith, they often spar against each other to train.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the main floor once again as a surprised cry came from the killer. Shiro paused now as he stopped fumbling with the strap and glove in disbelief of what he was seeing. The woman that had been laying on the floor, the one the killer had been running the knife along her clothing, she was now up. Shiro figured then she must have been faking sleep in order to have this opportunity. In whatever her fist move was knocked the cleaver out of his hand and she positioned herself between him and the other women.

"Bitch!" Slander and anger in a growl as he reached for the cleaver again, "You'll be the first then!" He wasn't as fast as she was, in fact Shiro thought he was moving in slow motion when next to her. This woman had incredible strength too, able to leap forward and do a handstand swinging her foot into the back of his head and knocked him to the floor. Her feet landed on the floor again and she kicked the cleaver all the way to the far wall.

"Men like you make me sick, how can anyone be okay with themselves!? It sickens me!"

"--Shiro?!?!? Hey, come in _Shiro_!!" Pidge's voice got loud and in his ear snapping him out of a daze.

"S-Sorry Katie.... but uh, something happened..."

"Yeah I know. I can see it. My camera is still up and active, I'm seeing her kick ass." But Katie had no idea that the women with long white hair had a British accent. It was her voice that had distracted Shiro initially and then her physical prowess and agility. She'd make a good agent of _V_ _OLTRON_.

From his sleeve, the killer drew a dagger and he turned to lunge at the woman that dared oppose him. He charged but she easily blocked and now that dagger was out of his hand and seven feet away. She had blocked his wrist, grabbing around his hand and twisting to make him drop the dagger. She kicked it away too but it hit a raised slab of concrete and came to a stop. From this round she drove her knee right into his stomach just below the diaphragm. He coughed and recoiled falling onto the ground now as he gasped desperately for air. Shiro noted that she wouldn't attack. Her moves were purely defensive.

" _Ta-ka- **shi**!_ " Katie was growing very frustrated to have only silence, "Get down there and subdue him! You have a job remember!"

"Ack! Pidge, ow, your voice is shrill," Shiro winced properly this time.

"Who's there?!" Oh shit, Shiro spoke loud enough to be heard. She knew he was somewhere up on the second floor.

"Don't worry, I'm here to save all of you and assassinate that guy." Shiro stood and he left Katie's camera there as he lept over the railing and bounded down a strut to land on the ground. "My name is Takashi Shirogane. I'm just going to go over and finish my job then I can explain."

"Don't make any sudden moves!" Her fists tightened in warning. That guy blubbering on the concrete floor was no threat but Shiro _looked_ strong. And his arm was weird. She didn't know what it was or what it was capable of, and she didn't trust some random guy that was hiding in the shadows.

Shiro raised his arms and slowly made his way around and to the target. He knelt down and had to push the man to his back, next came something he wished these ladies didn't have to see... But there was no way to actually prove himself otherwise, right? Shiro extended his index and middle finger and a hum came from his arm. He touched the two fingers right over the man's heart and a large spark crackled and popped. It produced a flash as well scaring any conscious women to scream in fear.

The struggling stopped in an instant. Dead. The killer has been killed. Shiro sighed and stood again. He pressed against the ear piece, "Pidge, it's done."

"Right, sending back up." Shiro heard back as he cautiously stepped over the dead body and again held his hands up to show he wasn't going to attack. "Ladies, I am Takashi Shirogane, lead agent of an organization that has been after this man for months. More agents will be here shortly to take statements and find out where you should be going. Uh, you however... I would like to talk to you personally."

"Me? I think not! You expect me to believe all of this? A shadow organization I'm supposed to trust blindly!?" She stepped back when Shiro stepped forward.

"I'm not asking you to trust me or us... I just wish to talk to... you miss...?" Shiro was fishing for a name and reluctantly she did give hers.

"Allura."

"Allura, if you will," Shiro gestured off to the side so they may talk a bit more privately. Allura moved but Shiro could tell she was trained in a very efficient and ruthless martial art. Her guard was in by no means _down._

"Right, I'll cut to the chase. Whether you believe me or not, what I said is true, I work for an organization that monitors and intercepts criminal activity. Our name is _V_ _OLTRON_." He explained in a hushed tone as this really was the strictest of confidentiality and Shiro was breaking a couple rules by explaining all this to her, "We are few in numbers on this continent but we are growing and after seeing your skills Allura, I feel obligated right now to offer you an invitation to join our ranks. If you accept we will handle a lot of the surface technicalities, like your name, cover employment, finances, we'd also offer you first-rate hands-on training both in classroom and physical.

I know it is a lot to take in and I'm not expecting an answer immediately, but please consider working for _V_ _OLTRON_. Here is a card," Shiro pulled out a business card that was all black save for a logo, a crest on one side and nothing else. "If you choose to accept, expose this card to heat and a phone number will reveal itself."

Allura took the card, though Shiro could still see the uncertainty in her amazing complexion, _wow..._ Not the time. Shiro turned his head to listen to a message from another agent, back up was here now and beginning to help the distressed women.

"If you'll excuse me Allura, but please consider joining us." Shiro nodded his head politely and began to walk back to the main group where Allura could see other agents coming in now. A couple went to cover up and move the dead body, and she observed how efficient and organized they were. Well, maybe she didn't need as much time as she though, and she gripped the card, because she had come from across the pond to find a better life and this may just be what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens in a blur, Allura is shown to her new home and there's not a moment's peace already.

Allura stayed quiet though for the most part, observing how this group did their operation. The intellectual component was indeed high, as all of these agents were able to speak with these ladies of varying nationalities with ease. That many languages were covered... Well, Shiro did say they were starting to emerge on this continent and probably have had some other members sent from overseas to help until more members join here in the Americas.

Her eyes wandered over to Shiro multiple times and she was very drawn to him, probably because he was her first encounter with _V_ _OLTRON_. Despite the fact she had just seen him _take a life_ , he was doing his job well and no one seemed to be too frightened of him. Women were actually being more open with Shiro than the other agents. He also knew most of their languages: Mandarin, Spanish, Austrian, and probably more. Was that standard? Well, there was one way for Allura to find out... And it was really tempting because it meant helping people.

_What do I have to lose_? Allura swallowed and walked over to where Shiro was with the last of the captive women. They were conversing in Japanese and for a brief moment Shiro looked up and met Allura's eyes. Shiro nodded but he continued to speak with this woman until he could safely pass her onto another agent for follow up.

"Yes I've made a decision," Allura stepped into the place where the Japanese woman was and began to speak before he could ask the pointless question. "I've been observing how you run things and yes, I'd like to join _V_ _OLTRON_."

"That is great news, and I'm happy to hear that Allura, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful addition to our team." Shiro smiled extending his mechanical arm. Allura braced herself for this, and shook the metal hand. It was as cold as she expected metal to be but it was still comforting in a way. Not too hard or lose of a grip, no... Allura was very convinced this was the right decision. She returned Shiro's smile and then simply followed him like he requested.

There was a few things to finish up before they left the warehouse, Allura getting into a car with other agents. While that part was awkward, Allura could see out the front window and see Shiro on his bike in front of them. The drive was silent the entire way, but when the car finally stopped Allura was let out in front of a large white house. It easily had three floors plus an attic and probably basement. It looked like it was ripped out of the previous century with the design and outer decor. Maybe from her own country even, Allura thought, it was very reminiscent of England. Especially with a complex garden surrounding the driveway, which was a semi-circle from the main road. The arc branched off into stalls where Shiro was just parking his bike and it was roofed. Every other stall was filled,  couple other bikes, one large truck and three sport utility vehicles.

Shiro came back over and with a quick, "Follow me" led Allura in through the front doors and turned right immediately. Allura really left like she was home again, the interior too was very old fashioned England, the kind of picturesque thing seen in a tourist trap brochure. She didn't pay anything a second glance though only focused on not getting lost or falling behind. Shiro walked fast, in a hurry it seemed but no clear reason why.

All the way to the end of the hall and turned right again, the house was bigger than first impression. This wing hidden by landscape. Out the windows Allura could only see thick green.

"Please have a seat Allura," Shiro said once they came to an octangular room. A table with seven sides was in the centre, and six chairs around that. Was this room for real? Allura felt uncomfortable with things not matching up. She looked around the room and to her horror saw nine paintings in total. Allura sat in the closest chair and no sooner did she then Shiro sat across from her. The windows shut mechanically and things went dark. The only light came from a faint glow behind one painting. The glow grew stronger and stronger with intensity until it was a flash of bright light that caused Allura to close her eyes.

"Ah, greetings! Welcome back Shiro," A distinctly Australian accent came from the blinding light, Allura dared to open her eyes, finding a manageable brightness now. But the image was fuzzy, out of focus, and not centred on the person whom it should be showing. Allura could see the room he was in at an angle and the top of his head and arm stretched up straight, like he was holding the camera itself. "Sorry, I couldn't be there in person, but I'm a little tied up as you can see!"Coran moved his head to look into the camera.

"Yes, we see that Coran," Shiro's tone was smiling, used to this, "What happened this time?"

"Number five left their big metal box here again, and I tripped over it." Coran explained, only calling Katie that when he's upset with her. "It is usually fine, but she left it just outside it's permitted place and a cable got stuck on the corner, next thing I know I'm right where I am! Holding up the camera and the computer, and the box! For some reason, number five isn't picking up her communicator!"

"I'll see if I can send Katie to the rescue Coran," Shiro said with a light chuckle.

"See to it that you do! My arm feels like it'll fall off any tik now!" Coran complained and then sighed before clearing his throat, "But I suppose I should begin with other matters. Allura, I hear Shiro invited you to join our ranks! Great news, and from what I can see, you do look like a good person!" More than that, she looked determined, strong, adaptable, and willing to do the right thing. Perfect for an agent of _V_ _OLTRON_.

"Yes he has, I also got to observe some of your operations." Allura nodded.

"Ah, wonderful so that means I don't have to talk as much! Now, feel free to ask any questions you have as I give you a basic run down of what we do." Coran cleared his throat again. "Katie monitors the news feeds, cop radios and internet database, she's our connection to the world. If there's a case that's been sitting for too long she'll carefully acquire the case from the authorities. We know it may seem like we deal with things under the radar and work against the cops but we're not against them at all. When there's someone the cops simply cannot catch, we step in and lend a hand.

Now, myself and Hunk, we're the engineers. We handle a lot of the manufacturing of weapons and equipment here. I, myself, am second-in-command to this whole operation. Hunk's a smart young lad. He's taught me a thing or two!"

Allura blinked away the confusion. Coran isn't the man in charge? There's someone else? But who? She held onto her question though letting Coran continue his explanation.

"Other agents like Shiro, are Keith and Lance. Keith is also Shiro's younger half-brother. His partner is Lance McClain. They're an incredible team despite their opposite personalities." Coran paused, Allura noted his tone was in debate. Like he wanted to say something to Allura but in the end he didn't, "I'm sure you'll all get along fine.

Anyway, I think that's all for the members we have, our main agents... The ones you'll most likely work with the most. Er, Shiro, can you get her the paperwork, I can't reach the button to do the fancy thing where it come up from the table." Coran sounded very disappointed.

"Sure," Shiro stood from his seat and walked to a painting that he simply reached right through and came back over with an envelope. He set it down in from of Allura, "This is a contract. You can take as much time as you need to read and sign it today. I'll also show you to a room, which will be yours should you join us."

"All right, thank you," Allura nodded and was impressed by the design of the envelope and the symbol of _V_ _OLTRON_. It was sleek and very appealing. She wouldn't open it yet in case there was more explanation.

"Right, well I'll check on you la- _whaaaaa_!" Coran began to speak but then the screen went static and cut out just as it fell. Allura flinched out of sympathy for Coran.

"Come on, I'll show you your room," Shiro said gently, and Allura got up to follow him. Envelope in hand. The left this room and headed back to the main hallway. Shiro headed straight when the T section came up and went up a staircase when they passed it. Up to the second floor here and out along the main hall. It was a short trip because at the third door on the left Shiro stopped, "Here, this one is vacant for now."

"Thank you Takashi--"

"Ah, please... Shiro is fine." Shiro held his hand up to stop her there. Nothing wrong with his name but it would feel weird to suddenly start hearing it after so long of being called 'Shiro'.

"Oh, Shi-Shiro... Thanks," Allura swallowed the awkward she felt and opened the door. This room had a newer era of decorations, though still English inspired, Allura felt this was more modern than the rest of the house. It was a bit of a relief too and seeing things matched up in sets.

"There's an attached bathroom too," Shiro told her and then he headed back the way he came, but at the end he turned left. Allura had her head out to watch him and then she closed the door with a soft sigh. A room, a contract... A new life, this was really happening, wasn't it? Her acceptance of this event was cut off when a knock came on the door, since she had leaned against the wood it sounded like the person on the other side had tapped on her ribs directly. It felt as surreal as this whole _V_ _OLTRON_ thing.

Allura turned around, no peep-hole, so she opened the door, "Yes? Who is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my a cliff hanger? yeah i did that. 
> 
> comment if you enjoy this so far.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I was assigned to assassinate a murderer but it looks like you -their soon to be victim- has it under control. I'm recruiting you.
> 
> BYTHEWAY: if you guys like it, I might write more because I had fun writing this too. And I'm open to suggestions everyone has.


End file.
